


Another kind of job for another kind of client

by RocioWrites



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is a high class sex worker and Tamaki (plus Haruhi) is amazed at how often Kyouya buys Kaoru’s time. Long story short? Kaoru is actually selling other company’s secrets to Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s a lot better when you don’t really know

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on my own rant about this AU posted on my blog: http://rocioandthatsall.tumblr.com/post/117799698180/you-know-which-kyokao-fic-i-want-one-where-kaoru  
> The idea simply wouldn't leave me alone so here, I wrote four short chapters for this where nothing major happens but whatever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tamaki is perceptive.

It occurs to Tamaki one night, completely out of the blue since he’s absentmindedly watching the short and cute bartender mix some drinks while lazily sipping his own. Head resting on his open palm, he sees Kyouya checking his e-mails on his phone, eyes focused on the tiny glaring screen that illuminates softly his face showing nothing but a neutral expression.

The bartender smiles at somewhere he’s too lethargic to look at and puts a tall glass full of a clear drink he doesn’t recognize that it’s soon taken by a smiling red-headed young man. Tamaki has seen him plenty of times now and his eyebrows furrow together in slight confusion when the guy watches Kyouya intently.

 _Ah right_.

“Hey.”

Kyouya barely looks up and shoots him a glance almost as if replying _what?_ in annoyance. The other laughs it off and seductively comes closer, resting his free hand on Kyouya’s shoulder, massaging a little.

Ages ago, when he was in high school and childishly thought every men was there to make girls happy and when he couldn’t conceive men fell for other men, he would have simply thought that this guy was innocently flirting with Kyouya. He knows better now, he has met his fair share of sex workers, females and males alike. The way the smiles are sharper in this guy means nothing to him, not everyone is a ray of sunshine in dark smoky bars. Yes, that includes respectable bars too. Even for the high class ones that mostly work for important and rich business folk, life can be hard and that sharpness, Tamaki suspects, is what brought Kyouya in in the first place.

“Hey yourself.” He finally answers, pocketing his phone and seeming interested all of a sudden.

Tamaki smiles inwardly, dragging the last of his drink. It’s funny, he thinks, because years before Tamaki asked Kyouya what he liked and the answer never involved hiring the same male sex worker week in and out. He didn’t get an answer back then to be honest.

The guy, _Kaoru_ his mind supplies blandly, gives him a side glance but decides to ignore him anyway. Kyouya exudes that vibe of demanding all the attention possible after all and Tamaki is happy to take a back seat in these occasions.

“Fancy meeting you here, huh.” Kaoru all but purrs.

On the other hand, Kyouya rolls his eyes, unamused and unimpressed. Tamaki snickers and ducks his head seconds after when Kyouya turns his deathly glare onto him.

He shakes his head permissively and stands up nonetheless. “Of course.” He starts in a deadpan tone and leaves a few bills on the counter to pay for the drink he never got to touch – and probably it’s enough to pay for the guy’s drink too. “But let’s go to a more private place, does that sound good?”

“My pleasure.” Is Kaoru’s reply, hushed and husky words curling in the air as he clings to Kyouya’s arm, leaving the tall glass behind without a second thought.

Tamaki grins openly, half satisfied and half curious. It occurs to him that Kyouya is seeing this young man in particular far too often to be nothing short of infatuation.

The cute bartender takes his time collecting the money and the glasses. He sighs then. “I’ve never seen Kaoru take such a liking to a client before.” He mumbles in a whisper that’s equally loud since Tamaki is basically sprawled on the bar counter and the music isn’t more than a background sound too far away.

“I can say the same about Kyouya.” Tamaki adds because he may be a bit drunk and his voice feels too unused at this point.

They share an almost complicit glance and watch the other two make their way out of here – surely to have kinky wild sex... and Tamaki is probably a lot better without thinking _that_ about his best friend. And a lot more drunk that originally thought.

It occurs to him that same night that Kyouya’s illicit affairs are fun if he’s not thinking too much about them while drunk.

*

“So, what do you have for me?” Kyouya asks once they’re safely holed up in a expensive hotel room and if you’re not paying attention it sounds like he’s not all that interested.

Luckily for Kaoru, he does pay attention.

He extracts a tiny data traveler from his pocket and flaunts it infront of Kyouya’s face. “Some juicy company’s secret.” He smirks like the cat that ate the canary and got away with it.

Kyouya smirks back in kind. “Excellent job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, who allowed me to think of this AU and run with it?!


	2. It's a lot better to flashback than to explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Haruhi is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics Content Warning. A lot of them. As in, a big chunk of text in italics.

It’s one of those slow, quiet nights when Haruhi decides to approach Kaoru with questions. No one’s sitting on the stools by the counter and the few patrons are being more than served by the waiters. Kaoru is right beside her, surveying disinterestedly the whole bar. Hikaru has been pretty busy with his university courses so she knows Kaoru is feeling a tad lonely.

“So,” She starts casually, tackling the task of drying the recently washed glasses. “see someone interesting?”

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Nah. No one worthy of my time.” Kaoru almost looks sluggish and above else, bored out of his mind. Not a good combination, she muses to herself. “Why? Want me to leave you alone?” A mock-wounded look goes her way. “And here I thought we were best friends!”

“We are.” Haruhi assures, simply, honestly, and Kaoru beams at this. “Can I ask you a question?” She throws herself at it, she might as well do it while Kaoru seems complacent enough to go with it.

“Sure.” Kaoru is distracted by three suited men coming in and sitting in the far corner but after a few glances he deems them unimportant and turns around to direct all his attention to his best friend. “Shoot.”

“How did you meet that dark haired man, the one with glasses? The one who often comes with that loud blond guy.”

He blinks, surprised and opens his mouth. However, he soon decides to snap it shut, inspecting Haruhi with barely cold eyes. “Kyouya you mean?”

She shrugs, she doesn’t know his name. “I suppose.” A tiny voice tells her that yes, Kyouya it is – because Loud Blondie said it the other night when Kaoru got picked up by this favorite client of his.

“How did I meet him?” He repeats, pensive.

_The first thing Kaoru notices is the expensive and excellent tailored dark blue suit that fits this man perfectly. He must be about his age but looks so much more serious and strict than Kaoru so he gifts him with a sweet open smile as soon as he enters the elevator._

_The man doesn’t return it, the doors close with a ‘bing’ and he still doesn’t give signs of acknowledging his presence. Kaoru’s clothes are stylish but nowhere near as expensive as those although he’s pretty sure he’s presentable all the same. The man stares, eyes gray and intense and he wants to fidget and escape. He feels that even if the doors were open, the pressure of that stare would have him rooted to that spot._

_A few more minutes, he comforts himself and forces the cheerful smile to remain in place. Just when he thinks he’s about to be free of this torment, the elevator mere moments from reaching the ground floor, the man speaks up._

_“We have something to discuss.” He says in a deadpan tone._

_When the man presses the huge red ‘stop’ button, Kaoru’s heart falters, alarms going off in his brain. There’s nowhere to run, oh fuck, this isn’t okay, he finds himself so mad— no one in his lousy neighborhood would dream to pull something like this on him, instead he’s going to get assaulted by an attractive young man who’s wearing a real luxurious outfit._

_“What?!” He squeaks and presses his back against the wall, now glaring at the other. “Look, I don’t have money on me and if you’re going to try and assault me, I know how to defend myself, okay?” The man sighs tiredly, as if Kaoru is a pain in the ass who doesn’t understand the situation he’s in. Well, big news, he_ doesn’t _. “Just because I smiled at you doesn’t mean you get to demand my attention and body, you know? What kind of freak are you anyway?”_

_The man shoots him a look matched with a saccharine smile that speaks of him enjoying torturing people. It freezes him on the stop, too sugary on him to be anything but terrifying._

_“None of that, hush. Lower your tone or you’ll attract more attention than needed.” He says matter-of-factly and it infuriates him._

_“Excuse me?! I’m about to get assaulted here, I think I_ deserve _to shout as loud as it pleases me.”_

 _He massages his temples and sighs again. “You are_ not _getting assaulted. I’m more classy than that, boy.” Kaoru arches an eyebrow, not exactly shocked but damn near. “I want to discuss something with you. Let’s say I have a business proposal for you.”_

 _“Huh?” Kaoru says oh so intelligently. The fight-or-flee instinct leaves him so suddenly that it’s almost painful, he slumps against the wall for support this time. “Explain?” It was intended to be an order but somewhere along the lines it became a question and seriously, he doesn’t have the strength to deal with ordering a guy like this who commands respect by simply_ existing _._

_The man pushes his glasses up his nose and extracts a picture from his breast pocket. “You know this person, am I right?” He looks at the picture out of custom, he knows him, yes, so he nods slowly, peeking up at the man’s face. Behind the glasses, he’s impassive, expression placid but fake. “As a sex worker, you work for him from time to time, am I right?” Kaoru splutters, in red alert, eyes going wide. The man puts a hand up, silencing him and meaning no threat by it. “Yes, I know about your profession and I’m not interested in judging you. Now, respond me, do you work for him?”_

_“…yes.” He answers, tentatively and careful._

_Suddenly, a grin. It seems as if that flashy grin could kill you with its sharpness and Kaoru finds himself thinking of the times he has offered a gesture quite similar. “Then I repeat: I have a business proposal for you.”_

“Yes. I’m just curious.” Haruhi is looking at him with strangely big eyes and a soft, natural half smile that years dealing with costumers have left her. “He seems to hire you quite often. I may find it a bit odd, that’s all.”

“Oh.” He breathes out, returning to reality once and for all. He thinks about it, he can’t tell her the whole story, he’s sworn secrecy after all. And Kyouya would kill him. He smiles and pats her on the shoulder, standing up. “It was a coincidence, really. We met in an elevator and I guess I’m too irresistible to pass up.” Kaoru purrs his reply, eyes half-lidded in seduction.

A seduction that doesn’t work on Haruhi, he’s well aware of it. Nonetheless, it’s equally entertaining to test his selling tactics in someone neutral like her – even though she doesn’t blush and frowns a bit at his words.

“Coincidence?” She sounds doubtful but lets it go, accepting the answer that answers nothing. “Ah. That man is looking right at you, Kaoru.” She points out, helpful as always.

Kaoru looks his way, hand caressing him own chest for a second before smirking and winking at his next client.

“Yes. Coincidence.” He assures as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry. But I probably need to be stopped. Also, yes, I think the titles and summaries show how witty I am.
> 
> Oh and yes, in case it wasn’t obvious, the “cute short bartender” that Tamaki mentions in chap 1 _is_ Haruhi, he just happens to think she’s a boy just as in canon.


	3. It’s a lot better when you don’t really ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hikaru _should_ be more curious.

It could be funny, Hikaru now being the one studying instead of Kaoru. To be honest neither of them were perfect students while in school but just enough to pass their classes and hang out with Haruhi who always got excellent grades. But at least back then Kaoru would try to pay attention in class and meet deadlines in his assignments, more than Hikaru ever did.

However, now it’s completely different. Hikaru being a university student is one of those things that fill Kaoru with warm unaltered pride – no matter what others may think, being a fashion student isn’t all fun and games. Hikaru misses nights of sleep studying, writing papers and working on projects just like any other college guy.

He plops down onto the couch, still in his pajamas, coffee mug in his hands. Hikaru barely glances at him from his spot on the other side of the couch, a tired smile is all the greeting he gets. The laptop sits precariously on his lap, a pencil behind his ear – and Kaoru notices how the dark brunet color of his hair is fading a bit here and there so that his twin brother will have to dye it again soon enough -, heavy books are scattered on the coffee table.

The TV is on because Hikaru needs some background noise to focus, the news are flashing colorful signs describing something or the other about this new show that’s about to guest-star the most beloved idol of the moment.

Kaoru takes a tentative sip of the hot beverage and offers it to Hikaru silently, without a word. The other groans and accepts it, taking the chance to actually give himself a proper break.

“How is it going?” Kaoru asks, just to make conversation.

“I don’t know. Fine?” Hikaru throws a desperate pleading look at him and he laughs, patting him on the shoulder. “Remind me again why I’m doing this.”

“Because you love fashion.” He replies dutifully, indulgent loving smile threatening to split his face in half.

“Ah yes.” But the tone is so deadpan that it’s ridiculous. “Here.” Hikaru returns the cup, half empty now. His face has gotten his pinky color back and his eyes are more awake. “So today you’re free, right?” Kaoru nods obediently. “I’m sorry I’m too busy with this, I wish we could go somewhere and do something fun as siblings! It’s been so long…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kaoru isn’t exactly complaining about the way things turned out though. He always knew life wasn’t easy and honestly? He’s happy with his job, unconventional as it might be perceived, it gives him a sense of power over the powerful.

And then, there are his best friends that despite Haruhi not staying with Hikaru romantically for long, the three of them still can be good friends. Besides, Hikaru is studying what he really wants, chasing after his dream.

Nah, he’s not complaining. At all.

When the mobile phone rings, disrupting the moment, Hikaru grins at him and then goes back to his laptop as if he’s not planning on eavesdropping. Kaoru doesn’t want to pick up but that annoyingly upbeat song—

He sighs, leaves the mug on the small table as away from all the books and notebooks as he can and retrieves the device. “Hey.” He mumbles softly as he sits back down.

“I’m sorry to disturb, I’m quite sure you’re not working today but I needed to talk to you all the same.”

Then there’s Kyouya.

Kaoru rubs his eyes with his free hand, half-listening to Hikaru snicker. How exactly he knows this is about work but not really, it still amazes him. He supposes his twin has learned to recognize that ringtone as well.

“It’s okay. What is it about?”

He doesn’t want to give in and spill about his ‘secret job’ infront of Hikaru. However, leaving now to take the call in private would be even more suspicious.

“I know you don’t like me to point out who you should seduce—”

“I don’t like that word but carry on.” He interrupts, grimacing.

“Yes, sorry, my bad.” Kyouya continues without faltering. “What I’m trying to say is that even when I respect your free spirit when it comes to choosing clients, I need you to seriously consider someone from Yamato Corp.”

“…O-okay?”

“I’ve sent you an e-mail with useful information about possible targets—”

“I don’t like that word either!”

“That’s fine. The important part is that you have to find out why their finances are fluctuating so much, there’s something weirdly wrong with Yamato Corp. lately and I am, for once, more than merely curious.”

He nods, eyebrows in a slight frown. Hikaru is looking at him now, not upset over the call but mildly worried or defensive about the whole affair.

“Ah, I can do that I think.” And that settles it.

“Excellent. Will talk to you sometime during the week. Goodbye.”

Kyouya hangs up without preamble after that, leaving Kaoru to stare at his mobile phone for a moment or two as if expecting the other to call again. That’s Kyouya for him, the man who offered him an exciting deal to play spy amongst the rich and powerful. The man who shows himself as cold as the Artic but if he thinks you’re not watching, you can catch glimpses of raw emotion from time to time. Kyouya is the man who has become his boss and sort of only friend outside of Hikaru and Haruhi. And what a sad thought that is.

“You okay?” Hikaru questions, voice restrained and tender. He nods. “Really?” An arched eyebrow and incredulous look ground him and he smiles, nodding again.

“Yep. Just business as usual.”

Hikaru doesn’t buy it for one second. Either way, his twin doesn’t push it, never demands for explanations – and Kaoru is profoundly grateful for this, it was already hard enough to be honest about being a sex worker, imagine telling him he’s risking everything by stealing for and selling company’s secrets to a man he barely knows.

“Do you have to go now?” Hikaru asks then, out of the blue.

Kaoru smiles and shakes his head _no_ , inching closer until he’s plastered beside Hikaru and resting his head on his shoulder. It’s not comfortable but the other doesn’t complain and returns almost immediately to the homework he has to finish.

Nah, he’s not complaining either. Despite it all, Kaoru’s life is quite good. Kyouya calling him in his free day and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand finally Hikaru showed up.


	4. It’s a lot better to improvise than to follow orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kaoru is more sneaky than originally planned.

There’s a comfortable certainty in always picking hotels run by the Suoh family, Kyouya is the most careful person Kaoru’s ever met – and that means a lot considering the twins used to play pranks on everyone and covered their tracks perfectly. So the fact that every time it’s a different room on a different Roi Grand Hotel doesn’t bother him one bit, he’s actually grateful for it. And if anyone were to really dig into Kyouya’s behavior, they would only think he’s trying to be secretive about hiring a sex worker, a male one at that.

He takes a deep breath before using the card he got from the front desk to enter the suite. “Sorry I’m late.” He hurries to say, voice smooth but with a light tone of guilt pouring from it.

Kyouya waves his hand in the air, uninterested. It seems he’s busy with something on his laptop so Kaoru sits too on the huge cushioned sofa, leaving the bag pack right at his side.

“Ah, I wonder if someday you’ll be glad to see me.” He proclaims dramatically, throwing a hand over his eyes and sighing, exaggerating completely.

“Maybe someday.” Kyouya replies, grinning. However, he shuts the laptop putting it aside and turns to give Kaoru his attention. “Anyway, do you have something useful?”

Kaoru returns the grin, he finds himself so entertained playing these spy games with the rich and powerful. He should be afraid, wonder what would happen if he were to be discovered or if Kyouya would deny him protection and he were to be on his own to face the colossal awful mess that would come out of it.

He’s not afraid though, he’s delighted. He’s delighted that someone like Kyouya has seen potential in him.

“I’m always useful.” He half complains. Kyouya rolls his eyes. “But, here.” He extracts his own laptop, an older model than Kyouya’s own and definitely more battered – the device has seen better days. It takes too long to turn on if you ask Kyouya but Kaoru doesn’t seem to mind.

Kaoru clicks here and there and then opens a file for Kyouya to see.

“You should get a new one.” He points out while accepting it to check the sheet full of numbers displayed on the screen. The embarrassment that rises in Kaoru is quite out of place, Kyouya muses, because the boy has always been bold and just the exact opposite of shy. He backtracks immediately without really knowing why. “I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay.” The redhead interrupts him, the smile more sincere than ever. “I’m saving to buy a new one for my brother, he needs it for his courses. Then the one he has will be mine and it’s in better conditions than this one.” He shrugs. “It’s a matter of time I suppose.”

Kyouya stares. “I thought you earn good money with this line of work.” It’s blunt and it could be hurtful but Kaoru doesn’t feel it that way.

“There are a lot of things to pay before luxury you know?” Kyouya _doesn’t_ know but nods either way. “Good. Now look at this!”

“This is… Yamato Corp.’s finances. The real ones.” He whispers amazed. Kaoru swells with pride. “How did you get this?”

“It gets better.” Kaoru announces suddenly. Kyouya’s eyebrows shoot upwards. “Besides the obvious you can see from that which is to say the accountant is stealing from them—”

“Embezzlement.” Kyouya murmurs as if talking to himself.

“There’s a battle going on inside the company. Yamato-sama is very ill and his son, nephew and dearest friend are fighting to get the position once he’s gone.” He finishes with a flourish.

Kyouya pauses, looks at the screen then at Kaoru and then pinches the bridge of his nose before fixing his glasses. “Seriously, how did you find out all of this?” He mentally checks everything he knows about every name in the list he supplied to Kaoru and can’t even fathom any of those men spilling such private information.

Sharp smirk and glinting eyes tell him he passed something up, something Kaoru had the audacity to consider all on his own. “Do you know who has the hottest gossip and access to the company’s dirty secrets?” There’s no need for an answer. “Yep, the staff. Your secretary, the cleaning guy, the one who brings you the coffee. If you aren’t nice, they will have no problems retelling all the things you want to hide.”

He wants to gape because _of course_ Kaoru would get it in an even more unconventional way. He grins instead, oh so very pleased - and makes a mental note to treat all his employees better, just in case.

“I am impressed, I must admit.” The smile Kaoru gives him reminds him of a child who receives a compliment for the very first time after being neglected for so long. How funny, he knows the feeling quite well and it spurs warmth all over to make Kaoru happy. “Allow me to copy these files, I have some planning to do.”

Kaoru watches him for a moment, debating something with himself. “Give me.” He offers at last, taking his laptop back and grabbing Kyouya’s data traveler. After all, the man doesn’t need to know he encrypts all the important files – they may be poor but the twins have learned some useful things along the way, mind you.

Kyouya doesn’t oppose, merely takes it as a funny quirk or as Kaoru being secretive on his own. Whatever. He’s more interested in thinking what’s the best thing to do next regarding Yamato Corp., does he want the Ootoris to absorb the company? Or does he want to watch it crumble and vanish?

“Thanks.” He says absentmindedly when Kaoru gives him the data traveler back. However, when he peeks up Kaoru’s expression has changed, morphed into an awkward and nervous half smile. “What?” He asks mostly curious but somehow it sounds exasperated.

“No-nothing! It’s not my place to speak up.”

He wants to groan, since when is Kaoru shy to speak his mind? “If you know something else, you should tell me.” He says instead.

“I wouldn’t say I _know_ —”

“Kaoru.” The name rolls smoothly, _too_ smoothly. So much that it almost surprises himself, the tone, the easiness of it all, the way he didn’t even think of calling the other Hitachiin.

“Okay. Look.” Kaoru puts his hands up in surrender but the awkwardness is not completely gone, a soft pink dying his cheeks. “It’s just… If you’re going to take sides, I advise even when I seriously can’t – shouldn’t! – give you advices— But. Um.” Kyouya blinks bewildered. “Give your support to the nephew?” And it’s a question uttered in a rush.

“The nephew.” He repeats slowly, measuredly. Clearly there’s a third option he didn’t consider at first, to support one of them to inherit the company and be the next Director. An option not without its merits, it could gain him a useful ally. “Why?”

Kaoru shrugs, putting his laptop back into the bag. “The son or dearest friend will destroy Yamato Corp.” Kyouya inspects him, gray eyes slightly narrowed. “I told you it wasn’t my place to speak up!”

“No. No, no.” He’s quick to reassure. “Actually it’s a good advice.” Kaoru smiles even more brightly than before at this and Kyouya can’t stop himself from smiling. “I have to investigate a bit more but it sounds like a good plan. Thank you.”

It’s all it takes to have Kaoru positively sparkling and beaming, an incredible contrast with the sharp and dark grins they both favor. And the way he finally looks away, unable to keep staring at that sunny expression, is explanation enough as to why Kyouya calls him by his name so effortlessly.

*

Excited not-really-muffled yelling attracts his attention, Kaoru can’t resist the curiosity so he decides to go check on Hikaru. His brother is staring wide-eyed and amazed at what seems to be a new personal computer, still in its cardboard box. He feels a bit disappointed, he wanted so bad to be the one to gift it to him.

“Kaoru!” Hikaru squeaks, starting to open the box. “Look at this beauty!”

According to the image and few words printed on the cardboard he gets to read, the laptop is a real beauty, a modern too-useful beauty.

“Wow, Hikaru. How much did it cost?” He can’t help but ask.

The look directed at him is piercing and amused. “I don’t know. Why don’t _you_ tell me?” He arches an eyebrow as if saying _I don’t get it_. Hikaru snickers and hands him a small card. “Well, you should know.”

 _Kaoru: It wasn’t a good advice. It was an excellent one. Thank you. –Kyouya_ the squared paper reads.

His mouth forms a silent _o_ shape, flushing softly immediately. “Um.” He manages to utter after clearing his throat. So intelligent.

“Kyouya huh?” Hikaru all but purrs, sickeningly suggestive.

“Just a client.” He mumbles, pocketing the card either way.

“Really?” He nods emphatically. “Then why the package was addressed to me? Do you tell all your clients about how you want to buy me a new computer?” The questions aren’t accusing at all and that burns him from the inside out.

“No, no. I— It’s just—”

Hikaru smiles at him, candid and openly cheerful – it leaves him speechless. “It’s okay.” His brother says tenderly and kisses him on the cheek. “Just make sure he doesn’t seduce you with pretty gifts and nothing else!”

Oh if only Hikaru knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kaoru being honest and Kyouya giving him gifts is the equivalent of them flirting in any other fic, bear with me.


End file.
